<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper plane (IwaOi) by Daiki_Aki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643130">Paper plane (IwaOi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki'>Daiki_Aki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los aviones de papel eran la única manera que tenían para comunicarse, sin ellos, Tooru nunca hubiese sabido lo que era la amistad, ni tampoco la soledad; porque si no hubiera tenido a Hajime para luego perderlo, la sensación de tristeza en su pecho por la falta de esa persona no existiría.</p><p>*Los personajes no me pertenecen.<br/>*La historia es completamente mía.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper plane (IwaOi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los aviones de papel eran la única manera que tenían para comunicarse, sin ellos, Tooru nunca hubiese sabido lo que era la amistad, ni tampoco la soledad; porque si no hubiera tenido a Hajime para luego perderlo, la sensación de tristeza en su pecho por la falta de esa persona no existiría.</p><p>Hajime Iwaizumi era un chico relativamente sociable, tenía un grupo de amigos con los cuales jugaba todos los días después de la escuela y a quienes les tenía mucha estima. Siempre lo esperaban para saber a que jugarían y como se organizarían, ya que Iwaizumi era quien ponía orden entre los revoltosos y lograba hacer funcionar la interacción entre todos, si bien era algo cansador a veces, a Hajime le gustaba pasar el tiempo con los otros.</p><p>Todos los días después de jugar, volvía cansado a su departamento. Su madre trabajaba todo el día por lo que se atendía solo al llegar, sirviéndose alguna merienda y esperando como buen niño para no darle más quehacer a su progenitora. Todos los días eran iguales y a la vez distintos, a diario asistía a los mismos lugares, pero hacía cosas variadas, juegos distintos, comida diferente y programas de televisión diversos según su estado de ánimo; esperaba a que su madre llegara, la saludaba, le contaba de su día y se iba a dormir. Era un niño feliz y activo.</p><p>Un día al despertar, sentía dolor en su cabeza y estómago, no entendía la razón, pero no tenía energía para nada. No quería levantarse y mucho menos ir a desayunar, su madre apareció en su habitación para ver que sucedía ya que aun no estaba en pie, dándose cuenta que su hijo tenía fiebre— te quedarás en casa hoy, Hajime —le había dicho mientras observaba el termómetro en su mano— creo que yo también debería…</p><p>—No, mamá —respondió el menor al instante al saber las intenciones de ella, no quería preocuparla ni ser un problema ya que él era grande y podía cuidarse solo. Lo hacía todas las tardes, no sería muy distinto en la mañana— estaré bien, puedo cuidarme —dijo con convicción y su madre accedió.</p><p>Necesitaban el dinero, un día de trabajo perdido, era un día menos de paga y algo que faltaría en la despensa a fin de mes. No podían darse ese lujo, así que solo llamó al trabajo para avisar que llegaría un poco tarde y salió a comprar medicina y algunos comestibles fáciles de consumir como gelatina y budines, dejándolos en la nevera y diciéndole a su hijo que lo llamaría en el momento que tuviera que tomar la medicina. Hajime dijo que si a todo, le repitió una y otra vez que no se preocupara, que estaría bien y que era grande, con eso pudo tranquilizarla un poco y su madre se fue a trabajar.</p><p>Prometió estar en cama todo el día, así que volvió a acostarse y durmió un par de horas hasta que el teléfono sonó por una llamada de su mamá, la cual le avisaba que debía beber la medicina, una cucharada sería suficiente. Le hizo caso y también comió algo rápido ya que sentía algo de apetito. Estaba aburrido, pero había prometido cuidarse  para mejorarse pronto, por lo que volvió a acostarse y durmió un rato más.</p><p>El día se le fue en la cama, comiendo de a pocos y bebiendo la medicina hasta que su madre llegó. Esperaba estar mejor al día siguiente para poder salir a jugar o moriría del aburrimiento.</p><p>Al día siguiente aún seguía con un poco de temperatura y puntos rojos habían aparecido en su cuerpo, su madre supo de inmediato que era varicela y que su hijo debería permanecer en casa hasta que se le pasara. Lo llevó al medico el cual le recetó medicina y una crema para la comezón, además de darle reposo por tres semanas, Hajime quería morir ahí mismo, el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que permanecer encerrado por tantos días sin ir a la escuela y sin poder salir a jugar lo ponía de mal humor, pero no le quedaba de otra, debía ser obediente para no preocupar a su madre. Ya encontraría algo que hacer mientras se quedaba en casa.</p><p>Tres días pasaron donde el menor no sabía qué hacer, daba vueltas por la sala buscando algo donde no tuviera que permanecer quieto. Jugó a la pelota, casi rompiendo un florero que estaba cerca de la televisión y decidiendo que no era una buena idea; intentó armar rompecabezas que habían en casa, pero no llegaba ni a la mitad y ya se encontraba frustrado por no saber dónde iban las demás piezas; por último había intentado jugar a “el suelo es lava”, pero al estar solo no le encontraba la gracia, así que terminó viendo la televisión sin nada más que hacer.</p><p>Los días pasaban y aún no podía acostumbrarse al encierro. A veces para entretenerse iba al balcón, dedicaba un poco de su tiempo a hacer aviones de papel y lanzarlos, viendo como se perdían en la distancia o caían en picada al estar mal hechos, logrando hacerlo enojar. Cada vez que uno de sus aviones volaba, imaginaba a donde podría llegar, tal vez daría la vuelta al mundo o solo alcanzaría a ir a otro país, quizás debería comenzar a escribir mensajes en ellos para saber si recibía alguna respuesta. Lo último le pareció una buena idea para matar el tiempo.</p><p>Comenzó a escribir en varios papeles la misma frase “Hola, soy Iwaizumi Hajime”, luego de eso los dobló de diferentes maneras y comenzó a lanzarlos esperando que llegaran a algún lado. Pudo ver que uno fue a parar al balcón del piso de abajo y al inclinarse para observar, una anciana lo saludó moviendo su mano y diciendo su nombre a lo cual él respondió con el mismo gesto; otros tres los perdió de vista, un par que cayeron en directo hacia abajo y el último que cayó en el balcón de en frente de su edificio. Suspiró cansado al ver que no recibiría respuesta y decidió entrar a casa, pero entonces, algo golpeó directo en su cabeza cuando se giró.</p><p>Se sobó la nuca, había sido algo puntiagudo así que había dolido un poco, observó que era y pudo ver un avión de papel en el piso junto a él, estaba seguro que era el mismo que había logrado hacer caer en el balcón de en frente. Desdobló el papel y vio que había algo mas escrito en él “Iwa-chan, soy Oikawa Tooru”, tras leer aquello se acercó al borde del balcón para poder ver si había alguien al frente, pudiendo observar la figura de lo que parecía un niño igual que él. Alzó la mano y la movió a modo de saludo, el otro lo imitó y Hajime se sintió feliz de haber recibido una respuesta, de encontrar algo que hacer y que su avión hubiese llevado su mensaje a otro niño con el que quizás podría comenzar a comunicarse ahora que estaba tan aburrido.</p><p>Escribió otro mensaje, preguntándole por su edad y diciéndole que su nombre era “Iwaizumi” y no “Iwa-chan”, lo envió y pudo ver como caía en picada en vez de llegar al otro lado, logrando escuchar la risa burlona del niño de en frente al no haber logrado lanzar bien el avión. Enojado, fue por otro papel, escribiendo el mismo mensaje, pero añadiéndole un “Para: Estupidokawa” y se lo envió, logrando que llegara directo a sus manos. Se sintió feliz de que el otro leyera su mensaje, pero luego ya no recibió respuesta y no pudo ver más al niño.</p><p>Pensó que tal vez este se había enojado, que a lo mejor ya no querría hablar con él y había arruinado la única cosa que lo estaba entreteniendo en ese momento por esos cortos minutos en que pudo interactuar con ese tal Oikawa Tooru. Observó el cielo, percatándose de que ya había oscurecido y decidiendo que intentaría nuevamente al día siguiente. Se comunicaría otra vez con él.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Continuará…</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daiki★Aki<br/>13-04-2020</p><p>Hola, recientemente comencé a interesarme por haikyuu, caí de lleno en el anime y más aun en las ships (hay tanto para shippear &lt;3). Quise intentar con un IwaOi ya que se me metió la idea en la cabeza, espero les guste.</p><p>Muchas gracias por leer &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>